A typical wireless communication network may include wireless terminals, access points (APs), a gateway, and a core network. Typically, wireless terminals may be coupled to APs through a wireless communication link and the APs may be coupled to the gateway through a wired communication link. The gateway may connect the access points with the core network. In such a typical wireless communication network, the wireless terminals may communicate with other parties through the APs.
When a wireless terminal is adjacent to multiple APs, the wireless terminal may select one having an optimal status among the adjacent APs for communication. Typically, the wireless terminal may consider received signal strength indicators (RSSIs) associated with the multiple adjacent APs to select the optimal AP. The APs, however, may have statuses dynamically changed according to various factors such as a wireless connection status, a wired connection status, and a system status. In order to select the optimal AP, such various factors might be considered.